Os Três A de Ian Kabra
by CaahT39C
Summary: Uma coisa que o Kabra não havia percebido até então era que a letra "a" era formidável.


_Os três "A" de Ian Kabra_

Ian Kabra nunca foi uma pessoa em primeiro lugar na vida – raramente tinha esse posto. Seus pais não viam os filhos como primeira prioridade e Ian raramente ficava em primeiro lugar nos campeonatos de pólo que participava.

Porém, a vida de Ian reservava-lhe ainda uma pequena surpresa: ele teria uma queda pela primeira letra do alfabeto, a letra "a".

* * *

><p><span>Adorável<span>

Ele disse aquilo em voz alta. Ele tinha chamado uma órfã pobre, sem nada de especial – ou talvez até sim –, que usava a mesma roupa três vezes na semana, de um adjetivo agradável.

Por que ele tinha dito aquilo em voz alta?

Talvez a menina fosse interessante de um jeito que Ian nunca tinha visto antes. Só talvez. Ela retribuía seus flertes, nisso não havia dúvidas, mas ela não se jogava aos seus pés como as outras.

Aliás, como ela não comia em sua mão como as britânicas faziam? Aquilo era... Um tanto peculiar e muito estranho. Ian era tudo que a maioria das garotas pedia para um namorado.

Apesar de tudo isso, essa pergunta ficara em sua cabeça... Por que logo _adorável? _

Mal sabia Ian que aquela havia sido apenas uma das três palavras com "a" que fariam uma enorme diferença em sua vida.

* * *

><p><span>Amor<span>

Ian encarou o substantivo perplexo. Virou a folha para saber se tinha lido direito. Percebeu que tinha. Pensou por um momento. _Não, impossível._

– PAULO! – ele gritou em direção à porta do cômodo. – VENHA AQUI!

O professor particular apareceu como um raio.

– Sim, Ian?

– É Mr. Kabra para você. – ele corrigiu com raiva. – E o que é isto aqui?

Ian apontou para a folha de papel completamente em branca, exceto pela palavra "amor" em caixa alta no início de um dos versos da mesma.

Paulo ajeitou os óculos.

– Creio que tinha sido claro ao dizer que esse é o tema da redação de hoje, Mr. Kabra.

– Bem, eu me recuso a desperdiçar o meu valioso tempo com algo como isso aqui! – ele exclamou ainda perplexo.

– Está sugerindo que escrever redações é um desperdício de tempo?

Ian encarou Paulo com impaciência.

– É claro que não! Estou dizendo que o tema é uma coisa estúpida.

– Amor? – Paul perguntou sem acreditar.

– Acho que isso não são borboletas vermelhas, não é mesmo? – o Kabra ironizou.

– Desculpe a pergunta – Paulo parecia ofendido. – Mas por que julga o amor de tal forma?

– PPP. – Ian respondeu irritado.

– Programa de Proteção para Princesas? – os olhos do homem arregalaram-se.

– O quê? – Ian sacudiu a cabeça. – Não! Óbvio que não. Próprio Para Perdedores.

– O... Ahn... Amor?

– NÃO! A SUA VIDA! Claro que é o amor, seu idiota. – Ian rolou os olhos com arrogância.

– Desculpe, Mr. Kabra, mas receio que o amor não seja para perdedores. O amor é-

– Poupe-me de suas explicações, Paulo. Só os fracos amam. – Ian respirou fundo. – Os fortes batalham sem misericórdia.

– Acho que sou um fraco, então, porém sou um fraco feliz. – Paulo ficou sério. – O amor não te dá opções, Mr. Kabra, ele simplesmente faz o que quer.

– E eu lá quero saber o que o amor faz ou deixa de fazer? Mude o tema da redação ou considere-se despedido.

Paulo jogou a posta de trabalho que estava em cima da mesa no chão dramaticamente.

– Nego continuar trabalhando em um lugar onde não existe amor. Eu me demito.

E saiu sem ao menos pegar a folha de volta.

_Ótimo, mais outro se foi. _Ian pensou. _Mamãe vai ficar brava._

Antes de também se retirar, Ian deu uma última olhada para a folha. Encarou a caneta. Rapidamente, escreveu somente uma palavra naquele espaço completamente branco.

"Adorável".

Sacudiu a cabeça – eliminando tais pensamentos –, jogou a caneta no lixo e rasgou a folha em pequenos pedaços. O amor é _somente_ para perdedores.

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

Nome maldito. Aquele era um bendito nome maldito, do tipo chiclete, que gruda e não solta mais. Ou talvez até um carrapato.

Por que aquele nome entrava sempre na linha de pensamentos dele? Amy, Amy, Amy... ARG! Era frustrante o quanto aquele nome irritava a mente de Ian nas piores situações.

– AMY, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! – Uma daquelas situações tinha acontecido quando Isabel e Ian estavam jantando. Natalie estava com Vikram em Paris naquele dia.

Isabel encarou-o surpresa.

Ops. Ele disse aquilo em _v-voz alta?_

– Como é?

Ian ficou em silêncio. De que maneira ele consertaria aquilo?

– Ian Kabra, o que foi que você disse?

O Kabra sentiu uma minúscula gota de suor escorrer em seu rosto lentamente. As costas estavam retas na cadeira devido a tensão.

– Eu... Ahn...

– Você sabe o quanto eu odeio múrmuros! Repita o que disse ou... – o tom de desafio dela era medonho.

O silêncio em que Ian estava foi tão estranho e tenso que ele poderia até ouvir um alfinete caindo.

– Sessão extra nos treinamentos de amanhã. – Isabel revelou sem escrúpulos. – Ou repita suas palavras.

– Amy, sai da minha cabeça. – a voz foi automática. _Tudo menos sessão extra!_

Isabel ficou indiferente por alguns instantes, até que tirou o guardanapo do colo e jogou em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito – uma coisa que ela nunca fazia. Levantou-se com elegância – e, de algum modo, também com raiva –, saiu da sala de jantar e deixou Ian sozinho.

Ian achava que a mãe mataria-o no momento em que tivesse a oportunidade.

Porque o amor é para os fracos, e Ian tinha tornado-se um fraco sem perceber, um fraco completamente confuso.

* * *

><p>E esses são o três "a" de Ian Kabra. Amy era adorável, e isso é amor. Tão simples, mas tão complicado ao mesmo tempo. Um Kabra não ama. Um Kabra não tem sentimentos.<p>

Por que Ian os tinha, então? Como isso fora possível?

* * *

><p><em>Era apenas um nome<em>

_Tornou-se um adjetivo_

_E depois, um sentimento._

_(Os três "a" se completam_

_Fazendo Ian Kabra ser tachado de fraco e perdedor_

_Porém, de algum modo, ele não estava exatamente reclamando)_

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic que eu escrevi às três da manhã. Viva la vida \o**

**Alguém gostou? Reviews fofas? *-***

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
